gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chord Overstreet
Chord Overstreet is an American actor from Nashville, Tennessee. He is best known for playing Sam Evans on Fox's hit TV show Glee. Chord was rated 99th on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 list. http://www.buddytv.com/slideshows/the-vampire-diaries/tvs-100-sexiest-men-of-2010-96194.aspx Profile Chord Overstreet is a twenty-two-year-old musician from Tennessee. Overstreet was discovered through his MySpace page where he does his collection of music videos. Most of the songs he sings are of the country genre. Before appearing on Glee, Chord also appeared on the Nickelodeon show iCarly, in the episode "iSpeed Date", where he played the part of a male model. He also starred in Private as Josh Hollis. He will be in a new movie with Kellan Lutz coming out in 2011 called A Warrior's Heart. Overstreet plays Sam Evans on Glee. His father Paul Overstreet is a Grammy award winning singer/songwriter, who has written country songs for many artists including Kenny Chesney, Alison Krauss, Alan Jackson, Carrie Underwood, the most notable being "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" by Kenny Chesney. Chord has stated that his unusual name is because "my father is in the music business as a songwriter. I was the third one in my family born, and there are three notes in a chord, so that's how they came up with my name." He has five siblings: Harmony, Nash, Skye, Summer, and Charity. External Links chord overstreet on twitter http://twitter.com/chordoverstreet chord overstreet fansite http://chord-overstreet.com/wp/tag/chord-overstreet/ chord overstreet.info http://www.chordoverstreet.info/ chord overstreet fan http://chordoverstreetfan.com/ chord overstreet tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/chord+overstreet Chord overstreet on Myspace http://www.myspace.com/everything/chord-overstreet Trivia *Caffeine makes him sleepy *Has a dog named Harley *Likes to read *Likes to dance *He's mastered playing "Harominca" using his nose *He's mixed heritage. He's "German/English/Irish and Native American". *He does James Earl Jones and George Bush all day *He plays piano, guitar, flute, drum and mandolin. *He grew up in a farm and fed goats and his background keeps him humble. *He took care of Baby Goats when he was 13-14 years old, and helped delivery 5 goats babies on his own (at 13-14) *He is a big fan of Elton John *He loves to watch sports on Sunday. All Sunday. *He wants sweet food all the time *He bites his nails *He likes to mow grass *He's currently dating his costar dianna agron *He constantley wants sweets Gallery 0ffSI.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 210a9u8.jpg 2mr722f.jpg 4999389327 461f6cfe03 z.jpg 4BVfS.jpg 5x9vT.jpg BKLYx.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Beach bowl2.jpg Beach bowl2344.jpg Blanket.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord and mr shoe.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg Cw7jn.jpg DWNiO.jpg Da9vk.jpg HUvHm.jpg IMC3v.jpg IquRd.jpg Lfp4l.jpg LyP5i.jpg MEANTTOBE.gif MfnBW.jpg Normal chordocom gleecharice 043.jpg O3BYk.jpg Pictures12.jpg Pictures21.jpg Pictures37.jpg Pictures38.jpg Pictures41.jpg Pictures70.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Tumblr li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ifv7Z101qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0im9pvXN1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0iwxon9Z1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i5z4Vsc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ih87bew1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i8fqL7I1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li06xgML7i1qdx234o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0j59htQB1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0is9ll321qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ivilrqc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ijf8HuW1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ioqPATL1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i79UdjE1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ibsocGz1qgf725o1 400.jpg 0ffSI.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 210a9u8.jpg 2mr722f.jpg 4999389327 461f6cfe03 z.jpg 4BVfS.jpg 5x9vT.jpg BKLYx.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Beach bowl2.jpg Beach bowl2344.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord and mr shoe.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg Cw7jn.jpg DWNiO.jpg Da9vk.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg HUvHm.jpg IMC3v.jpg IquRd.jpg Lfp4l.jpg LyP5i.jpg MEANTTOBE.gif MfnBW.jpg Normal chordocom gleecharice 043.jpg O3BYk.jpg Pictures12.jpg Pictures21.jpg Pictures37.jpg Tumblr lk9onrDWGa1qgcds5o1 400.jpg|Chorddd(: 180830_10150101766622044_55482772043_6225871_8220368_n.jpg|HOTTEST GUYY ON THIS PLANET tumblr_lkwaaqBmJL1qid37ko1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw9vfAI6n1qid37ko1_500.jpg tumblr_ll5t3d5qRS1qjgzkfo1_500.jpg 026ob.jpg Chord7.jpg|linktext=IT'S A CHORD OVERSTREET SEX RIOT!! Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Where's Chord? thumb|right|300px|After SAG AWARDS: Chord meet with fans thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Glee Season 2 Premiere Party References Category:Actors